


Bath Time

by Onedear



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe Maybe, Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, gotta wash the stinky touko, scars cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onedear/pseuds/Onedear
Summary: Touko gets a bath from Byakuya.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating for suggestive language at times to be safe. Takes place either between UDG and DR3 or AU where DR3 doesn't happen, I really didn't have a timeline in mind when I wrote it. It's been a while since I've written fanfic, and my first time posting on Ao3 so if I have any glaring errors or whatnot i'm sorry ;o;

Byakuya looked out the window of his car, as Alyoisus slowed to a stop at an intersection. He remembered only a few years ago, most of these buildings were in ruins. Now, they stood tall, although some were being in reconstruction. He let out a sigh, being exhausted from work at Future Foundation. He looked forward to seeing someone he wished he could take with him to work - Touko. The car stopped inside a garage of an upscale group of condos. It wasn’t his mansion, but he didn’t think he needed that much room now anyway. Aloysius bowed politely and headed towards his own suite. He figured Aloysius would be happy with the privacy of his own place, and yet be able to reach him when he needed something.

Byakuya opened the door, calling out for Touko. He set his briefcase and suit jacket down on the parlor couch with a sigh. Suddenly, the sound of firm footsteps approached. A stern-looking woman walked over quickly and got close to his face.

“I quit!” she yelled, “no wage is worth getting bit and scratched! I've taken care of 5-year olds who act much better than that _animal_!”

He glared and pulled out a checkbook.

“Fine, you're dismissed. I'll have you know that I do not appreciate you speaking about my girlfriend that way” he growled as he signed the check. “Get out.”

The woman left with a “hmph!” and slammed the door shut behind her.

****

Byakuya quickly walked to his room, looking around attentively. He heard choked sobs coming from the bathroom.

“....Touko?” he called out.

No answer.

Byakuya entered the bathroom quietly. On one side of the wall, was a built-in bathtub large enough to fit several people inside. Sitting at one of the corners was a small poofball of hair, or at least what looked like one. Touko turned to face him, tears running down her face as she held her long hair close to her body.

“I'm sorry” she whispered as she wiped her face.

“Sorry for what?”

“I… I bit her on the arm.”

He was shocked but worry took over his surprise.

“Why did you bite her?”

“She saw my scars” she said, “and she tried to touch them.”

He knew she was very conscious about them. Although most were faded, they served as an ugly reminder of her illness, and her past.

“You didn’t need to bite…” he paused, and then sighed. Trying to understand her logic was difficult and would only upset her right now.

“She wouldn’t stop! She kept asking if I was a cutter, you know! I don’t do this willingly!” Touko cried in her hands again.

Byakuya suddenly felt a weight in his stomach. _That was the wrong thing to say_. He approached her slowly and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Touko, that you had to endure that. I won’t ever hire her again. Right now, I’ll give you a bath, to make up for it. Do you want to? Or do you just want to get dressed?”

She shook her head. “I want a bath. I smell really bad” she mumbled. As horrible as it was, he did agree with her. Her hair had a greasy consistency, where it wasn’t dry like straw at the tips, and the body odor made him pause when he got close to her. He clasped his hands for a moment, thinking, then nodded. He went into the cabinets and started digging around them. He pulled out a purple sphere and held it up. “I think you’ll like this, it’s a bath bomb. It’s lavender.” Byakuya explained, “When I put it in the water, it will dissolve, and make the water fizz.” He let her hold it and then she plopped it in. The sphere hissed and spun in the water, releasing a cloud of color. Small dried flowers seeped out, as the water bubbled gently. Touko giggled a little bit, watching the sphere spin around as it dissolved completely. “Now, get in the tub” Byakuya said, as he rolled his sleeves up. “I’ll be washing you up, as promised. If you don’t like something, tell me.” 

He reached for the shampoo and other bath items, as she slipped into the water. Her long hair floated up to the surface. She sighed upon smelling the lavender scent and rubbed one of her shoulders. He took some of her hair and started getting it wet with the water in the tub, moving it up and down. He didn’t realize how much hair she had until he held it. It became heavier as he finally was able to get her entire head wet. He squirted a glob of shampoo into his hand and placed it gently on her head. Slowly, he started to lather it up, making sure his fingers reached into her scalp.

“This feels nice, Byakuya” Touko purred, “You should do this all the time for me, but I know you’re busy with the Future Foundation stuff, way more than I do. I’m just a lowly intern, not very important at all. Some days, I’m not even needed, or able.”

“Every person working in Future Foundation is important,” he said, “No matter what position you are, every step is reaching towards rebuilding what had been lost.”

Touko knew deep down, he wanted to rebuild his conglomerate, but not now. She turned her head to look up at Byakuya, who had gathered a bunch of her hair to wash. “It’s not too gross, is it?”

“No, it’s clean now, I’m working my way down it.” he said, showing his progress. “Your hair is really long, and heavy when it’s wet. But I’m almost down to the tips, see?”

She leaned forward for a kiss but slid back down the bathtub. “I’m too short” she pouted.

“You can get a kiss when we’re finished” Byakuya said, putting her hair back into the tub. He started rinsing it with the detachable shower head. “I won’t ever finish if I give you a kiss now, because I know you’ll want more of them.”

Touko giggled as she let him rinse out her scalp. She knew this was 100% true.

“Now… Do you want to wash yourself, or should I?” Byakuya held a shower pouf and looked bashful.

“You’ve seen me naked before,” Touko teased, “what’s the difference now?”

“But I wasn’t _scrubbing_ you!”

“Oh right, you were rubbing on my body with your p-.”

“ _Fukawa Touko-!_ ” Byakuya stammered as his face turned red, “I will just use a hose if you don’t behave!”

Touko grabbed the soap and handed it to him. “Unless you want to pretend this is a Soapland.”

“ _I am NOT doing that either!_ ” he said, lathering the shower pouf, “Now hold your arms out so I can wash them!”

Touko resigned, holding her arms out and grinning, knowing that he wasn’t going to just take her out back and spray her with a hose, however kinky it sounded. Byakuya shook his head as he scrubbed her arms. He moved along, until he reached her chest. He blushed and held the pouf out to her. “You get those” he said.

“You said you’d wash me, so wash me” she said, holding her arms down. “You sure like touching them when we m-”

He briskly washed around them and moved down her torso. He realized that sooner or later, he would have to have her stand up, and reveal the rest of her.

“Okay, stand up for a minute. Don’t slip” he instructed. “I need to get your lower half. You are definitely washing _that_ on your own.”

“You didn’t need to say it like that, it has a name” Touko said, “Wash the rest of me and I’ll take care of my _vulva_.”

He became redder when she emphasized the last words she spoke. 

He reached to wash her thighs, but then paused.

“Will this be okay for you?” he asked, touching her left thigh gently, “To wash.”

Touko became quiet, but then nodded. “Don’t scrub too hard.”

He gently rubbed the pouf over the top, feeling the scar tissue at times, noticing how each one was shaped. He could have been on here, and yet, she didn’t let her. He patted it, letting her know that he was done, and moved down past her knee.

“It’s ugly, isn’t it? My scars” she asked.

“I don’t mind, you know that” he replied, “They’re a part of you, like the mole on your face.”

“Which I don’t like either.”

He fucked up again, he thought. He paused to gather his words. “They don’t bother me. I like every inch of you, which is why I’m taking care to wash and care for you. That’s how valuable you are to me; I don’t want you to come to any harm or fouling.”

Touko made a noise between a squeal and a sob. Byakuya wasn’t sure if she was angry or happy, until she bent down to kiss his head. He smiled a little, as he went back up to wash the right leg.

“Now, I’ll drain the water out, and we can rinse you off” he said, reaching down to grab the plug. “Is the water too hot or cold?”

She shook her head no, so he started to rinse her off as the dirty water went down the drain. She sat in the tub like a wet cat, hair scraggly and her body shriveled. He walked away momentarily and held out a towel. She took it from him, and stepped out, her scrawny body still dripping wet.

“Th-thank you, Byakuya” she mumbled, “I feel so much better now.”

He wiped his forehead and gave her a kiss. “See? Now you get the kiss I promised.”

She reached over to a bottle and held it up. “Do you want to put lotion on me? You said I’m always dry.”

Byakuya’s face turned red again, but he nodded. “You’ll have to get on the bed for that…”

Touko led the way, pulling him along. It was her turn to pamper him.


End file.
